Catch and Release
by KissKendrick
Summary: Its free fishing day, and little did Aubrey know, Beca has a special place in her heart for a good day of fishing! However, she has never been and has now found herself face to face with a pond, a pole and a worm that she is NOT touching. NOW A PALCE FOR ONE SHOTS! Gimme some prompts! K-M. All pairings except Jeca.
1. Chapter 1

"I am not touching that."

Beca looked up from where she had just opened a plastic can of live bait. It was a beautiful Saturday, around 10:30 in the morning and it happened to be free fishing day. So, naturally Beca decided this would be the perfect opportunity to take her girlfriend out and see how she liked it before buying fishing licenses.

Aubrey had agreed to go, seeing the excitement in Becas eyes, finding it a little humorous as she didn't exactly seem like the fishing type. She had never been fishing, her father had always told her it was a leisurely waste of time and money.

However, they were a year and a half into their relationship, and Beca had helped her immensely when it came to, what she called, 'Posen Poison'. She was one hundred percent certain that she was the antidote for all the bullshit Aubrey had been fed by her control freak of a father.

Chloe had laughed for days about that and Aubrey finally gave in, finding it a bit humorous herself.

She had gone out the day before with her small and full of surprises girlfriend and bought new fishing poles and bait. A new tackle box and all sorts of vibrantly colored things in jars.

She watched patiently as Beca walked up and down the isle, finding everything she needed for her tackle box. Aubrey couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, seeing Becas excitement grow with everything she found and added to her cart.

That's how she found herself setting up folding chairs on the bank of a rather large pond while Beca put the poles together.

Chloe had heard of their plans and asked to join. Of course she was told the more the merrier and Aubrey had been excited that she wouldn't be the only one not having a clue as to what she was doing.

However, the moment Beca open the live bait and Aubrey stepped back, a look of disgust and refusal upon her face, Chloe stepped up and pulled a work from the moist dirt.

Aubrey's eyes grew comically wide as Chloe ripped the worm in half, and began baiting her hook like it was nothing.

"I...how, Chloe! You didn't tell me you knew how to fish!" She said placing her hands on her hips and looking at her best friend with wide eyes.

The redhead laughed. "I brought my own pole and tackle, Bree. I baited my hook, faster than DJ shrimp dip over there."

"Hey!" Beca said standing up, having just baited her own hook. "Not nice, Beale. I will throw you in." She said jokingly as she set her pole aside and prepared to bait Aubrey's for her.

The blonde shook her head with a playful smile as Chloe made her way to the edge of the pond, preparing to cast out.

"It's easy Bree, watch." She said as she took the other half of Chloe's work and used the hook to poke through it, "Just get it past that little pokey part there," she said and Aubrey leaned in closer to see what she was talking about.

She at least needed to try and learn what she was doing.

"Okay, but can't you bait my hook?" She asked, using a small, slightly more innocent than she needed to, voice. The one she knew Beca couldn't resist.

She looked up, to see two emerald green orbs locked on her.

"Sure, baby, of course I can." She smiled, and handed her the pole.

Aubrey smiled and looked over at Chloe who had watched what so just happened.

"So whipped." She said and looked back to the pond, slowly reeling in her line.

Beca looked up, "I heard that, my threat still stands red." Beca said as she moved behind Aubrey.

"Okay, hold this hand here." She said and Aubrey took the pole, letting Beca guide her hands. Hold the line with this finger, and when it's in place, flip this metal piece over.

Aubrey did as instructed and then waited. "Okay come over by Chloe."

Chloe stepped aside, having reeled in her line and watched happily as Aubrey prepared to make her first cast.

"Okay. Now, when you throw it out, wait until the tip of the pole is pointing right out towards the water an let your finger go. When it hits the water, turn the handle and tighten your line. Then just wait." She said. Then stepped back as Aubrey pulled the pole over her shoulder. She looked behind her at the pole, then out across the pond, before back to her pole. Her tongue poked out just slightly in her concentration.

She wanted to impress Beca, show her that she could do it, even if it was her first time. She wanted it to be perfect.

Beca smiled softly at her, and nodded encouragingly. With a small breath she threw the pole over her shoulder and let the line go, watching it sail through the air before landing with a plink in the water about 30 yards out.

She smiled widely as she reeled it in a bit, tightening her line like Beca had told her. Then looked over at the shorter brunette with a huge grin.

"You did it!" Beca said excitedly walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Chloe smiled and cast out again, as Beca grabbed her own pole.

They were out there for around an hour, none of them catching anything, before Aubrey began to get restless.

Chloe had brought a case of beer, and brought them each one so that was helping, but she really wanted to catch a fish. Beca, seeing her begin to shuffle around, and get fidgety smiled softly.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, hearing the small bit a nervousness in her voice. She loved fishing, it was something she had learned to do as a child by her grandfather. It was one of her favorite past times, giving her time to relax and get away. To think. But, just because she was having the time of her life, didn't mean her girlfriend was and by the way she had been moving around, she thought she might be getting bored.

Aubrey looked over at her, seeing her hopeful yet slightly worried blue eyes.

She smiled. "I'm having a wonderful time, thank you for teaching me Becs."

"You're not getting bored?" She asked. She felt a little better at the honesty Aubrey's voice held, but she still worried.

"It's a little slow, but I'm enjoying the sun, and being with my two favorite people, so I'm doing just fine." She said and leaned over, prompting Beca to do the same.

Just as their lips touched a small gasp came from beside them and Chloe stood up, reeling in her line quickly.

Beca smiled excitedly and Aubrey watched with wide eyes. "No way," she half whispered as Chloe pulled the line from the water, and a ten inch trout flopped around frantically.

Beca laughed, "Awesome! Nice catch, Chlo!" The redhead smiled gleefully as she took the hook from the fishes mouth and tossed it back into the water.

It was the surprised shriek from Aubrey that had them both nearly dropping their poles.

"Why did you throw it back?!" She asked in bewilderment.

Chloe looked at her in confusion. "I don't know, catch and release? I wasn't going to eat it."

She began to re bait her hook and Aubrey looked at Beca with wide eyes, "Seriously?!"

The brunette nodded. "Usually..." She said.

"What's the point?!" She asked, her voice a few octaves higher. "Sit out here for hours on end, to catch the fish... Then throw it back?"

Chloe watched as Beca visibly deflated. "You can keep the ones you catch if you want, Bree." She said.

The blonde sat back on her chair, still in total disbelief.

Beca looked at Chloe who shook her head with an amused smile. It was another half an hour before there was a tug on Becas line and she stood up, reeling it in.

It was smaller than Chloe's, only about five inches and Aubrey watched as she took the hook out.

"I have to throw it back, it's not big enough. Six inches and above are the ones we can keep." She said as she hesitantly tossed it back into the water.

Aubrey nodded as she watched the fish swim off.

She was having a good time, but it did get kind of boring. She hadn't caught anything, and the quiet was getting to her.

"Can I recast?" She asked,

Beca nodded as she cast out and sat back. "Of course." She smiled.

Aubrey stood and pulled her pole back, intending to cast out when they heard a cry of pain and Becas pole drop.

"Shit Bree!" Chloe exclaimed setting her pole down and standing up. The blonde turned to see what had happened, only to feel her stomach drop.

There, embedded into the porcelain skin right above Becas right eyebrow was her hook.

"Fuck, Becs are you okay?!" She asked panicky as she carefully turned. Beca let out a small breath.

"I'm good, at least you forgot to bait it. I'd hate to have a worm attached to this." She said pointing at the hook. A small amount of blood had begun to seep out as Chloe quickly rinsed her hands, and prepared to pull the hook out.

"Hand?" Beca asked looking up at Aubrey who's eyes had begun to tear up. She instantly took Becas small hand and she felt her squeeze.

"Alright, Becs, just hold still." Chloe said as she carefully pulled the hook from her skin.

She hissed slightly as it was pulled away and she quickly replaced it with a napkin.

"Hold this," she said to Aubrey and the blonde reached over, holding the napkin in place as Chloe went to properly discard the hook.

"I'm so sorry, Becs, I didn't mean too." She said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey," Beca smiled reaching out and wiping the tear away. "Trust me, Baby. It's not the first hook I've had in my face." She said and leaned forward giving her a kiss.

"I'm alright. It's barely a scratch."

Aubrey nodded slowly, still feeling bad.

"Besides, she could always just add a ring there, and whala! Eyebrow piercing!" Chloe laughed as she walked back over.

Aubrey shook her head and looked at Beca who glared playfully at the redhead.

"Maybe we should call this a day?" Chloe asked, "I'll buy dinner?"

They both nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." Beca said standing up.

"Im sorry you didn't catch anything, Bree." She said as they drove back towards their shared apartment. A bandaid they found in the glove box, covering her cut.

Aubrey smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze, "What are you talking about? I caught you." She laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked back at the road, "Very funny Posen." She said before turning back and giving her a wink.

"So... Should we stop and get our fishing licenses? I think this should be a weekly adventure!" Chloe chirped from the back seat. Earning herself two looks of uncertainty from the front.

A/N: Just a quick little thing that popped into my head when me and my family went fishing today :) thought it might be cute :)


	2. Spoil sport

**Prompt: When Beca sleeps on the field with her headphones on Chloe and the Bellas were playing catch/ volleyball then the ball rolled over and hit Beca's head. Beca being the badass held on to the ball and Beca have a huge crush on Chloe. So, for Beca to return the ball she dared Chloe to go on a date with her but of course Chloe will be like 'are you kidding me?' And Beca teased her for being scared that at the end of convo Chloe agreed and yeah.**

XXXX

Nothing quite like getting settled under one of the biggest trees on campus, on a warm day. Sun streaming through the branches, not to much though, so when you lay back, you can close your eyes and see the warm yellow glow. Headphones in place, beautiful beats flowing thorough your ears, drifting off into the wonderful land of sleep, when suddenly,

WHAM!

Beca bolted up, tearing her headphones off of her head and rubbing her hand over the stinging spot on her forehead. Slightly disoriented she looked to see a mane of red hair coming her way, crystal blue eyes, apologetic as the one and only Chloe Beale approached her.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't be sleeping on the quad!" Chloe said, her usual bubbly voice seemingly even bubbler.

"Ball?" She asked, coming to a stop a few feet away and opening her hands for the volleyball that lay on Becas opposite side. She picked it up and stood up, holding it tightly to her side.

"Nope." She smirked popping her P and raising a challenging eyebrow.

Chloe's arms dropped, and Beca looked behind the girl to see the rest of the Barden Bella's, watching and waiting.

"Come on Beca, I said I was sorry, please?" Chloe asked, giving her best set of puppy dog eyes. Beca sighed and looked up in thought.

"Hmm, nah. I think I'll keep this ball. I mean you did hit me in the head." She smiled as she spun it between her fingers, keeping her gaze on Chloe.

"Hurry up Chlo!" Aubrey yelled from across the the small field.

Chloe gave her the 'one second' finger and turned back to Beca stepping up to her.

Beca clutched the ball, and visibly gulped. It was no secret, to anyone really that she had a major toner for the redheaded Bella. Though she wasn't aware of exactly how many people knew. Chloe stopped just a few short inches from her.

"Come on, Becs, don't be a spoil sport, give me the ball?" She asked softer and to Becas surprise, she pressed her lips to her forehead. "Better?"

Beca almost caved, even going as far as moving the ball toward the taller girl until she caught the small smile Chloe gave.

As quick as it happened, Beca pulled the ball out of reach and stepped back, seeing the exasperated but playful look Chloe wore.

"Alright, Mitchell, what do I have to do to get that ball back?" She asked folding her arms.

With another challenging smirk Beca looked up towards the sky, and tapped her chin pretending to think about it. This was perfect, it was now or never.

"Let me take you out." She stated simply.

Chloe's eyes grew slightly and her folded arms dropped. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. Beca took in the genuinely shocked face of the taller Bella and shrugged. Pushing away the insecurity that immediately erupted and summoning up her confidence once more.

"Why not?" She asked tossing the ball into the air and catching it. "I mean, unless you're scared?" She said teasingly. "That's it isn't it? Chloe Beale to scared to go out with badass Beca Mitchell, soon to be world famous music producer," she shrugged flipping her hair back.

Chloe let out a huff. "I am not scared to go out with you," she said and didn't even try to ignore the butterfly's that erupted in her stomach. It was an instant he's, in her head. But Beca was being an ass, so she wanted to play with her for a minute.

"I kinda think you are, it's okay. I'd be nervous to date someone as awesome as me, if I were you too." She said, then covered up the mock cockiness with a small smile, that Chloe slowly matched.

"On one condition." Chloe said stepping up to her again and this time she didn't step back.

"Go for it."

Chloe leaned in slowly, and Becas eyes dropped to her lips, as she leaned in as well. Right before their lips touched she felt the ball get snagged for her hands and flash of red as Chloe bolted away.

"Hey!" She yelled throwing her arms up as Chloe got further, she wasn't a runner, she was a 'take two steps and fall on your face' type girl.

"Pick me up at seven!" Chloe called over her shoulder with a wink and Beca dropped her arms and smiled.

She could hear the cheers from the Bella's as she gathered her things, and turned back toward Baker hall. She had a date to get ready for.


End file.
